


Katarina

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, First Doctor Era, Minor Canonical Character(s), Poetry, References to Canonical Character Death, The Doctor Is Mistaken For The Greek God Zeus, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to the precious Katarina, the girl so far from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katarina

Last night you dreamed of men

With question marks, and suits who act kind

You woke to see a coin so golden

What ever will you find, my dear, what ever will you find?

Last night you dreamed you'd gone

And you'd never return, Zeus told you so

You woke up to find you were wrong

Where ever will you go, my dear, wherever will you go?

Last night you dreamed you'd flown

That Zeus had taken you, much to your glee

You woke to find you weren't alone

What ever will you see, my dear, what ever will you see?

Last night you dreamed you'd died

This time he could not save you

You woke up and you cried

What ever will you do, my dear, whatever will you do?


End file.
